


Unfailing Love

by JK_Mystic



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Asami - Freeform, Avatar, Bopal - Freeform, Death, Fluff, Futa, Gay, Heartbreak, Hope, Kainora - Freeform, Korrasami - Freeform, LOK - Freeform, Lesbian, Love, Multi, Nightmares, PTSD, Pain, Romance, Smut, Tragedy, korra - Freeform, kyalin - Freeform, legend of korra - Freeform, relationships, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JK_Mystic/pseuds/JK_Mystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey guys, please leave feedback if possible. Every little bit helps. I hope you guys will enjoy this story as it progresses.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~ Korra ~

"Okay, now back to what you were saying". . .

Lin?!". . ."LIN!! Hello! Earth to queen grouch!" Korra waved her hand and snapped her finger in front of the chiefs face to get her attention so they could finish their conversation, but had no such luck. She was so lost in her thoughts that it seemed like she was frozen. Korra stood up, reached out her hand and shook her shoulder a little too roughly. The chief gasped and jumped "Gee, what was that for?" Korra just looked at her. "Can we finish our conversation or. . . ."

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking about Sue. She's having problems with Baatar Jr. ."

"When does she not have problems with Baatar?" 

Lin snickered "Yeah I guess that's true. Okay, so from now on because I'm going to be going back and fourth from Republic City and Zaofu to help my sister sort her issues, I put Mako in charge to over see things when i'm gone."

Korra groaned internally, dreading even just the thought of having to work with Mako at this moment. He's being such a douchebag to her and Asami after the whole love triangle happened. But I mean, hey, that's his own fault. Maybe he should make up his mind instead of experimenting with peoples hearts. 

"I just need you to step in if need be and help keep the peace around here okay?" 

. . . "Isn't that what i've already been doing for the past how many years? 5 years!. . ."

Chief noticed the disgusted look on Korra's face, rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Suck it up buttercup. You two are gonna be spending quite a bit of time together. Just try not to kill the guy ok?"

A groan escaped Korra as she let her head fall into her folded arms on the desk she was sitting at. Why Mako?. . . She looked up at the chief. "Why'd you pick Mako anyway?" 

"Heh, well he is the best detective I have. I'm not about to put some rookie beat cop in my place. Tha'd be crazy." 

. . . ."I'd take crazy over Mako any day" she said under her breath. But chief heard. She just shook her head and walked away. 

"Oh, don't forget to check out that hideout I told you about. I don't think you're gonna want to miss another opportunity to put those triad bastards in jail." She called back to the young avatar. "Yeah yeah" she groaned again and waved her hands in Lin's direction, got up and walked back out of the police station. 

Once she got outside the young avatar decided to roam the streets a little bit before making her way back to Air Temple Island. She really missed hanging out with Bolin and Asami, but everyone was just so busy these last few days after Kuvira attacked, trying to get everything back to normal. Especially 'Sami, shes been over working herself trying not to think about the loss of her father. But tomorrow was the big wedding and party for Varrick and Zhu Li. She knew 'Sami was looking forward to it, and she couldn't wait to see that certain raven haired beauty all dressed up for it. . .Asami. . .I miss you. 

Korra didn't realize she had already walked passed everything, and had gotten to the deserted part of town, straight to the spirit portal she had created a few days ago until the glow and hundreds of spirits was all she could see. She sat down at the edge of the crater. The only person on her mind at that moment was the stunning Ms. Asami Sato. 

She didn't really understand these feelings she was having. It made a lump form in her throat, and a million flutterflies fly around in her gut every time she laid eyes on the CEO. But she knew there was something there. She just couldn't really explain it. Ever since the whole incident with Mako, she felt these feelings growing inside her rapidly. She always found the heiress extremely attractive. The first time she saw Asami with Mako, she felt a massive ping of jealousy, not for Mako, but for the heiress. And the closer her and Asami got over the years the stranger and stronger the feelings got. She knew Asami was her best friend, but was that enough?

Lost in her daydreams, Korra watched the spirits fly in and out of the portal. One of them, a beautiful sparkling purple dragonfly bunny much like Bum-Ju saw the young avatar and flew over to her. The spirit was in a very playful mood, romping and hopping around the young woman. Korra couldn't help but play around with it. The spirit radiated a playful energy that apparently was contagious. The spirit finally flew back into the portal some time later, leaving the young avatar to drift back into her thoughts and daydreams.

She didn't realize what time it was, she had been sitting outside of the portal for almost 5 hours now just thinking about. . .well Asami of course. She looked up and gasped. Oh shit I totally forgot about the dinner! It was 7:30 and she's supposed to meet Asami at 8:00 down at this fancy restaurant. She pushed herself up with a gust of wind and before running off, she looked down at her clothes and let out a frustrated groan and facepalmed herself.

Nice one Korra. Asamis gonna be pissed. 

 

——————————————————

~ Asami ~

"Ms. Sato?" . . . . "Ms. Sato!" the butler tried getting her attention but to no avail. She was daydreaming again, about a certain beautiful, muscular avatar who had completely stolen her heart so long ago.

"MIZZ SATO!" 

She finally came back to reality. "Hmm? What is it Takako?" She said looking up at him. 

"Pardon me ma'am, but its 6:30. Your reservation with avatar Korra is at 8:00." 

Her eyes widened for a second. Crap i almost forgot. She jumped out of her chair and raced out of her office and upstairs to get ready. 

. . ."Thanks for reminding me!" She yelled over her shoulder to her butler. He just rolled his eyes and walked away shaking his head.

After she showered she spent another 30 minutes in front of the mirror trying to pick out a decent outfit. Its only dinner Asami. Not a date. "Pfft! Who am I kidding? A date with Korra? She would never go on a date with me." She said to herself. She finally picked out a sparkling dark blue dress that fell to her mid calf. It hugged every curve on her body perfectly. She couldn't wait to see Korras face. She finished up her makeup, combed through her wavy raven mane, and headed downstairs to grab her bag. By the time she left the house it was already 7:30. She knew she was gonna be on time, but she a feeling Korra wasn't going to be. She's always fashionably late to almost everything. 

As she was driving to the restaurant she let her mind wander back through all the memories she had with Korra. She remembered the first day she met the young hot-headed avatar. From that very moment, Asami found the woman extremely attractive. She would often find herself thinking about the girl even back then when she was still with Mako, but these days her thoughts have been overrun by her. She knew this wasn't gonna end well. . . .She cringed in her seat. What was I thinking. . .going out with Mako. Ugh! She internally facepalmed herself and continued driving down the road. 

——————

She looked down at her watch. 8:10. Where is she? She should've been here by now. But Asami knew that she'd be here. No doubt. The question was, when. . .The waiter came by for the 4th time to see if Asami wanted anything. She continued to decline as she patiently waited for the young avatar to arrive whilst twiddling her thumbs and looking at the door every 30 seconds. 

She looked down at her watch again. 

. . .8:11

. . .8:13

. . .8:15

**deep sigh** As soon as she looked up to the door, she saw the young avatar. She looked flustered and out of breath like she had run the entire way here. She was wearing black pants, a white button down shirt with a blue vest and had her hair down with her two side wolftail ponytails just as the heiress likes it. Asami's breath caught in her throat when she saw how amazing the avatar looked. 

Asami watched as Korra looked up and around like she was searching for the CEO. As soon as she saw her, her jaw dropped and Asami's face turned a deep shade of red as she looked away to try and hide it. Korra fixed herself and closed her mouth, her face also turning a deep shade of red. Then walked over to the table to sit down. 

Before she could sit down her words spilled out of her mouth like she had no control over them. 

"I'm so so sorry I'm late 'Sami. I didn't mean to be. I got distracted and lost track of time. Then I had to rush and get changed. I didn't even have time to put my hair up or anything and then I sorta forgot which restaurant. . . ." The young avatar said as she was sitting down and facepalmed herself. Her face looking like she was anticipating getting a punch from the CEO. But Asami's face was nothing but amused. She had this smirk on that left the young avatar a little confused. Which you could plainly see all over her face as she stared at the heiress. 

Asami thought she would mess with the avatar a little bit for being late, and turned her face down into a scowl. Korra called it her bitch face. When the avatar noticed, her eyes got really wide and she looked extremely nervous. Asami got up slowly and started to lean over the table like she was gonna grab her, and she saw Korras eyes roam her body. She unconsciously licked her lips and took in a deep breath. But as soon as their eyes met Korra knew she was caught. Busted. "Uh, uhm, shit, I'm so sorry 'Sami. . ." She said as she scratched her neck, and looked away as her entire face turned a deep shade of red. Asami sat back down smirking and put one of her hands on Korras trying to ease her embarrassment. "Hey, its okay. Believe me. That's one hell of a compliment to be checked out by the avatar!" She said, her face also turning a deep shade of red as she looked into the avatars eyes who looked like they were in a far away dream land. 

Asami squeezed her hand, bringing Korra back to reality and she gave the goofiest smile and scratched her neck nervously again. 

**ehem** "So should we order our food?" The avatar asked, never breaking eye contact with the CEO. Asami just smiled. "Yeah that's probably a good idea." 

She waved the waiter down and they ordered their food and talked about the most random things for the next hour and a half. Asami and Korra both flying flirts at each other like they were having a "who had the better flirts" war. Their faces were a permanent shade of red by the time they were done and their sides hurt from the constant laughter. 

After they had finished eating, Asami drove them both down to the docks so she could talk to Korra. She wanted to confess her love to her but didn't even know where to begin. She tried to keep her composure as she was driving, but her nerves got the better of her and her hands started shaking. 

Korra noticed and her face became panicked. "'S-Sami, a-are you okay? Are you feeling ok? Or. . .Did I do something wrong?" She reached out and put her hand on Asamis shoulder. 'Sami jumped a little at the sudden contact and couldn't keep her eyes focused anymore as they were filling up with tears so she had to pull over. At that moment, the memories of her fathers death and her overwhelming love for Korra came crashing down on her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, please leave feedback if possible. Every little bit helps. I hope you guys will enjoy this story as it progresses.

~ Korra ~

Korra was looking wide eyed at the heiress as she saw her body start to shake while tears started rolling down her face. She quickly scooted over to her and pulled her into a tight embrace and started rubbing her back and cooing into her ear. "Shhh, its okay 'Sami, its gonna be okay. I got you." She leaned down and kissed her forehead which made the heiress sob even more. Korra hated seeing her this way. I wish I could just take all this pain away from you 'Sami. A tear escaped Korras eye and she hugged Asami tighter, as if hoping it would put all her broken pieces back together. 

. . ."Korra? Can I ask you something?" Asami asked after her sobs had calmed down. Korra was still holding her and she wasn't objecting. 

"Yeah of course 'Sami. Ask away." She looked down at her face and saw her nervousness. Korra backed up a little bit while still holding her to look into her eyes. "Hey, its okay. You can ask me anything. I have nothing to hide from you." Asami looked straight into her eyes but the words just weren't coming out. 

She pushed herself up from the embrace and sat facing her. "Okay. . .well, its not exactly a question. More like. . .I have to tell you something. But I don't want it to ruin our friendship if you don't feel the same- . . .*sigh*" Asami hopped out of the car throwing her hands up in defeat. She looked at Korra and she could see how confused and worried she was at the same time. "UGH!" She turned around and started walking away but Korra hopped out and caught up to her. She stood in front of the frustrated woman and grabbed her hands and looked her straight in her eyes. "What's wrong 'Sami? Please tell me." Asami couldn't bring herself to tell the avatar her true feelings. Not yet. 

"I-I just really miss my father. Even after him betraying us, I still loved him. I'm glad I got to forgive him at lease. That day we all fought Kuvira, I- I. . .thought I was gonna lose you too. And that scared me to death. I don't think I could've handled losing you and him in the same day. I don't know what I would've done." 

Korra grabbed her and pulled her into a hug again as she started to sob uncontrollably. "I'm here for you 'Sami. I always will be. And i'm not going anywhere. Ever. I won't let anything bad ever happen to you again." . . . "Is that all that's going on?" Korra looked down at Asamis face and saw her sudden nervousness. She knew she was keeping something from her. "I-I'll tell you the rest another time. I just don't think I can do it right now!" . . the avatar pulled back and looked her straight in the eyes. "Whenever you're ready, i'll be here to listen." 

They both got back into the car, and without thinking she turned to Korra. "Uhm. . .C-Can you maybe come and uhm, stay with me tonight? I don't really want to be alone." Korras heartbeat started racing and she got really nervous all of a sudden. "Uh-Uhm yeah, yeah of course. I would love to!" She said nervously as she gave a goofy smile and scratched the back of her neck. Asami just smiled at her and without another word they drove off in the direction of the Sato mansion. 

\---------

Korra and Asami were sitting on the couch in the library reading and listening to the radio. Asami was laying in the avatars lap reading a book on engineering, and Korra had a book filled with water tribe poetry. She couldn't focus on the book though, only on the gorgeous raven haired beauty that was sprawled across her lap. She tried to focus on the poem that she was reading.

A Poem For The Heart.

A million stars up in the sky  
one shines brighter I can't deny  
A love so precious a love so true  
A love that comes from me to you  
No matter the trial, I love you Asami,  
I love you Asami, I love you Asami.

"What the hell?" Korra thought as she did a double take. She shook her head as the words went back to normal, and she continued reading.

Without thinking what she was doing she put her hand down on Asamis head and started stroking her hair while still reading. The heiress hummed softly and happily as the avatar ran her fingers though it gently. This was one of her weaknesses. She put down her book and looked up at Korra with dreamy eyes. Korra smirked as she felt the heiresses eyes on her. She looked down right into Asamis eyes and both of them blushed. Korra let her eyes wander down her body not caring if Asami was watching. Asami smirked, then shifted and turned on her side with her back to the avatar. Her dress she was wearing had rizzen up to expose her red silk lingerie. Suddenly Korra felt a throbbing and pulsing in her pants and shifted uncomfortably. . . .

"Korra. . .what was that?" The heiress said as she turned back to look at her. Korra's eyes got wide and she got very flustered and nervous. She looked down at Asami who had a very confused look on her face. . . ."Uh-Uh. . .Uhm I- I need to uh, go to the uhm bathroom. Please e- excuse me" the young avatar said very nervously as she got up quickly and ran to the stairs. All Asami could do was stare wide eyed as she saw the huge bulge in the avatars pants as she ran up the stairs to the bathroom. He face was bright red as she sat there thinking about it. Whaaat? I never would have thought. . .wow! She has a. . ! How the hell did I not know the woman i am madly in love with has a- a. . .wow! Way to be clueless Asami . . . . .Oh no, poor Korra, she's probably so embarrassed. Her eyes got wide but she decided not to say anything, because she knew Korra would tell her when she was ready. She sat there still a bit shell shocked.

Korra couldn't believe what just happened. She stared at herself furiously in the mirror. How could I let this happen? Now she's probably never gonna want to talk to me again! Fuck! Good job Korra. You most likely just scared the love of your life away. "UGH" I should've just told her.! She slammed her fist down on the marble counter top shattering that section into a thousand little pieces while barely using any force. . ."KORRA?! What the hell was that? Are you alright?" Asami yelled from downstairs. She needed to get control of her anger now before Asami sees her. She heard her running up the stairs to the bathroom. She looked down at her very bloody hand and arm and cursed under her breath. Fuck! "Korra!" *knock knock knock* "Korra please open the door!" Korra grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her bloddied hand and ignored the heiress, not saying a word . . . the avatar was growing more and more embarrassed and could barely hold in the tears anymore. She slid down the wall and onto the floor, fixing her equipment so she could sit comfortably and pulled her knees to her chest, tears escaping out of the corners of her eyes. Asami was growing very impatient with the avatar. "If you don't open this damn door right now I'm gonna kick it down Korra!!" Still, she heard no response from the avatar and that was it. She took 3 steps back. "That's it!" She said and kicked open the door instantly freezing in place. 

Asamis eyes darted back and forth from the shattered counter top to the sobbing avatar that was sitting on the floor! All of her anger vanished in a second and all she could do was run up to the woman she loved and pull her into her embrace as she sobbed uncontrollably. "Shhhh, hey its ok. Its okay Korra. Calm down. I'm here. Shhhh. You don't have to be embarrassed. Its okay. I promise." she said as she tried to comfort her, rubbing circles on her back and rocking slightly. She could feel Korra growing hotter and hotter in her arms and she began to worry. She realized the avatar had grown very silent and looked down to see that she had passed out. 

Asami quickly picked up the very muscular girl with a loud grunt and carried her to her room where she laid her on the bed. She ran back to the bathroom to grab a washcloth and a small basin of water. For the next hour Asami sat there on the bed with the passed out avatar trying to get her body heat under control. Every now and then she would glance down at the bulge in the hot heads pants and her breath would catch in her throat before she would shake her thoughts away and go back to what she was doing. 

After 80 minutes of tending to the avatar she finally got her body temperature back to normal. Asami just sat there looking at Korra, exhaustion falling over her. She got up and put the wash cloth and the basin on the floor before pulling the blankets back and crawling into the bed. She placed the thinnest blanket on the avatar so she wouldn't over heat again and wrapped herself with the thickest one cuddling next to the hot head. She looked up at the sleeping girl and kissed her on her cheek making the avatar twitch a slight smile. Asami blushed slightly and then laid back down and wrapped her arms around Korras waist, drifting off to the most peaceful sleep she has ever had.


	3. Chapter 3

Korra's eyes suddenly popped open. She was laying on her back, and her head hurt immensely. She slowly tried standing up, but her legs gave way. Where am I? She tried again. This time her legs stayed steady. "He-Hello?. . .I-Is anyone there?. . .Hello!" Korra called out but there was no answer. 

She couldn't see anything. She had to shield her eyes from the intense bright light that seemed to be shining from all directions. She had no idea where she was. Or how she even got there. She only saw never ending white, in every direction she looked. Confusion and panic fell over the young avatar. 

"CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?" She shouted, only to hear the echoing of her words. She had a sinking feeling in her gut. But she didnt know why. Not knowing what to do, she tried bending. But nothing happened. She tried again and again. But still nothing. She became very frustrated very quickly and started running. Sprinting. As fast as her legs would take her, but still she didn't see a thing. Its was just pure, nothing. 

Every direction she ran, lead to the same thing. 

After what seemed like an hour, she collapsed, trying to catch what little breath she had left in her lungs. She pulled her knees up to her chest feeling trapped. Still not knowing what to do, she put her head down and sobbed quietly, hoping to be rid of this white prison soon.

All of a sudden a light breeze fell over the girl as she looked up, having to shield her eyes again as they began to focus on a light. It was colorful, like a blanket of colors that was quite far away, but was still painting the landscape. It looked like a tiny dot but kept growing. Within that blanket she noticed a shadow. . .a figure that was walking towards her. 

She perked up at the sight of another human being, but that slowly went away. There were 4. . .4 dark and ominous shadowy figures slowly crossed the landscape that was starting to take form. It looked like she was in the spirit world with all of the bright colors, but she couldn't really tell with all the constant changing. Every step these ghostly figures took left a dark mark. Almost like a burn on the landscape. A scar. 

The sky was a beautiful pink and purple hue that seemed to glow and give them power. Korra slowly roze to her feet as the white prison faded away into a plethora of colors, smells, and noises. She was in fact in the spirit world. But why?

The avatar's eyes clouded over, a glowing circle appeared above her. It played a vision. Was it a memory? Or the future? She didn't know. It was a bit blury. She moved back a few steps and focused on the images. "Asami?" She said to herself. 

A look of confusion on her face. She was looking at her raven haired love, she had a child by her side. They were playing by a river, laughing and being silly. A smile crept over the avatars face for a second. Asami looked happy. Then Korra's eyes focused on the heiresses neck. . .was that. . .a betrothal necklace! It had a gear and a water tribe symbol carved into it. 

The young avatar felt a million flutterflies start flying around in her stomach when she saw herself in the vision. She kneeled down by the heiress, and the little girl ran up to her yelling "Mama Korra"! . . Tears of happiness and joy started streaming down the avatars face at the sight. But she knew that this wasn't real. It couldn't be. It would never be real. 

She squeezed her eyes shut tight as she fought back the tears. The vision slowly fading away as she could still hear the little girls laughter. "What I would do, to make that vision real." She thought as she sank down to her knees, a wave of rage engulfing the avatar. "WHY DO YOU FIND IT FUNNY TO PLAY TRICKS ON ME?" She shouted to the air.

After a second she realized that the figures were still walking towards her. She couldn't focus on any of their faces. She squinted, trying really hard to make out the group. Hey eyes shot wide open and her heart felt like it was on overdrive The one in the front. . .the leader. "I-Its. . .Zaheer! What is he doing here?" The young avatar grew very frightened, very quickly. Her eyes darted between the group. Amon. . .Tarrlok. . .Unalaq. . . .she jumped to her feet and stumbled backwards, trying to turn and run away. But as she turned, something held her in place.

As if someone was controlling her, she turned back to the group slowly, not able to move anything. Her eyes met Tarrloks as she realized he was blood bending her. . ."So, we meet again avatar. How have things been going?" He said with sarcasm and venom in his voice. He twisted his hands and Korra screamed out in agony as she felt herself being twisted around by the phsyco. 

Amon came up beside the blood bender with a cynical smile and started beating the young avatar. Korra cried out again and again. "Aaaah st-stop. Unf- P-please stop! Please!!" as she could feel her ribs and bones cracking from the intense force of the blows. She tried to bend the elements. But still nothing happened. She had forgotten that she was completely powerless. Her mind drifted to Asami and how much she longed to be with her. How much she wanted to apologize for everything. For hurting her. For not coming back sooner. . .and how much she wanted to make that vision come true some day.

The young avatar was fading in and out of consciousness as the blows continued mercilessly. Then. . .darkness.

She suddenly opened her eyes to find herself chained in the cavern. The same place she was given the poison three years ago. Her eyes darted around trying to look for someone. Anyone. She tried going into the avatar state to break the chains, but she couldn't. Suddenly there was a massive earthquake and she saw all 4 enemies rising from the ground on a rock pillar. This time it was Zaheer and Unalaq who stood in front of the vulnerable young woman. 

Unalaq didn't hesitate to strike blow after blow into the avatars abdomen, further cracking her ribs. Zaheer started air bending behind him and a blade appeared. It had the markings of every nation embedded into the hilt. The blade itself was made of ivory from the tusks of a rhino-boar. 

He lifted the blade and with the blink of an eye he slashed the avatar clean across her chest. Korra tried to scream, she tried to beg for mercy, but no words were coming out of her mouth. Again and again the airbender slashed the young girl with inhuman speed and precision until blood was the only thing he saw. Unalaq stepped forward and in his hand he held a burning hot metal rod that was shaped into the infinity sign and a gear like the one adorned on Asamiʻs uniform on one end. The sign was glowing a bright fire red as he shoved it into the avatars arm burning her flesh with the intense heat. After he was finished he stepped back and again let Zaheer take his place in front of the mangled girl. 

An evil grin crossed his face as he raised the blade above his head. He looked directly into the avatars eyes "Sweet dreams avatar. See you soon" and drove the blade straight through her heart.

 

—————————————————

 

"Noooo!!!!" Korra yelled at the top of her lungs shooting fire out of her mouth as she shot straight up in bed. She was dripping with sweat. Completely soaked. Asami shot straight up not even a half of a second later absolutely terrified. She looked at the burnt wall. 

"Korra, what's wrong? Are you alright?" She said in a panicked voice as she looked over at the sweating frightened avatar. She crawled out from under the covers and over to her side. She wrapped her arms around her not caring about the sweat and just held her as the avatar wept and sobbed. "T-they beat me a-and burned me. . .t-they w-wouldn't stop! Zahe-heer he k-killed me! I thought I was n-never gonna see y-you again. I'm so sorry 'Sami" She said in between sobs not wanting to tell the heiress about the vision she had seen. 

Her entire body was trembling as she gripped onto the heiress as if her life depended on it. "Shhh, Korra its okay. It was just a nightmare. I'm here. Shhhh. You're okay. You're gonna be okay!" Asami squeezed Korra a little bit tighter trying to calm the girls sobs but she yelped in pain as the heiress squeezed her abdomen. "Oh my gosh, i'm so sorry Korra." She exclaimed as she let the avatar go. Korra grabbed at her body trying to stop the pain. But she couldn't.

"Let me take a look. C'mon." She said as she helped the avatar undress.

Asamis mouth dropped to the ground as she saw the slashes all over the front of the avatar. There were bruises on her sides and stomach, she had a fresh burn on her right arm, and an open wound on her chest. She hesitantly reached out and stroked Korras hair. She saw that the girl was falling in and out of consciousness and without another thought, Asami jumped out of the bed and grabbed the water basin. She soaked the washcloth and wrung it out over her face causing her to gasp and sit up quickly. "You can't fall asleep Korra. You could have a concussion. You need to heal yourself."

Korra looked down at her body, her eyes shocked and terribly frightened. . ."I-It was a nightmare. . .How could they really hurt me?" She said in disbelief as she looked up at the terrified Asami. "I don't know Korra. I don't understand any of it " She said with a trembling voice. 'What happened to my Korra!' She thought.

"'Sami can I please have the water basin?" She came out of her thoughts and quickly gave Korra the basin and watched as she began to heal herself. One by one the slashes healed, and her open wound turned into a gnarly looking scar. She then tended to her injured hand that she messed up during earlier events. 

She reached over to her left arm to heal the burn, but there was nothing there. She could feel the pain inside of her arm, but there was no marks. Her and Asami both looked at each other not knowing what to say. After she was finished, she laid back and brought her hands over her ribs and winced and cried out in pain as the bones started healing themselves. Asami maneuvered her way up next to the avatar and she slowly started stroking her hair to comfort her. 

After 15 minutes of continuously healing her ribs Korra sat up without pain and looked over at the heiress that was sitting right next to her who was already gazing at her with her beautiful green eyes. Korra looked down in embarrassment as she remembered everything that happened that night. 

"I'm. . .so sorry for everything 'Sami. I'll replace the counter top. & I'm so sorry I acted like that. I was just so embarrassed and afraid that you would never want to be around me again after you found out about. . .well about that!" Korra said without looking up. "And iʻm sorry about the wall too." She said pointing to it with a nervous grimace on her face. 

Asami scooted over to the avatars side and wrapped her arms around her waist and just held her close. "Its okay Korra. You donʻt have to apologize. And donʻt worry about the counter top. It will be fixed by 9am today." Asami then let go of Korra and put her hand underneath the avatars chin and pulled her face up so they were making eye contact. Korra blushed intensely as Asami unconsiously licked her lips. "Korra, just because youʻre unique. . .Just because you have different parts, does not mean iʻm gonna just leave you. You mean too much to me. Nothing, and i mean nothing can make me want to leave your side." 

Tears started falling down the avatars face as she looked into the eyes of the heiress. She finally knew what these feeling were. It all made sense now. She was completely in love with Asami. Not just in love, she loved her with every ounce of her being. But something inside of her said to wait. To not tell Asami her true feelings. Not yet at lease. She doesn't think she could handle that kind of rejection right now. 'Asami is my best friend in the whole world. She can't have the same feelings for me. That's impossible.' She thought to herself. 

She gave her signature goofy crooked smile to the heiress. "Thank you so much Asami. . .for everything." She said as she wrapped her arms around the heiresses waist and hugged her close. "Can we go back to sleep now? Its only 1 am. We still have 8 hours till we have to wake up and get ready for the wedding." Korra said as she scooted out of Asamis arms, noticing the disapointment in her eyes as she let go. "Yes, of course. I don't think they're going to want a grumpy, tired avatar at their big day." She said with a smirk. "Pfft! I'm not grumpy." Korra said with a laugh as she noticed the "oh really" look on Asmais face. Korra shook her head and got under the covers. She shivered slightly when she realized how cold she really was so she lifted up the thick blanket and patted the spot next to her, motioning for Asami to join her. The heiress gave the sexiest smirk Korra had ever seen which flustered her even more. 

Asami noticed and let out the most sing song giggle and cuddled up close to the avatar who was already drifting off to a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Korra let her eyes flutter open as the sunlight from the window started casting early morning shadows on Asamiʻs room. She deep sighed and began stretching only to feel a slight resistance. She looked to her side and saw the beautiful heiress snuggling close to her with her arms around Korra's waist. The bender couldn't help but smile as she gazed upon her beauty. So peaceful. Its rare to see the busy heiress so peaceful. 

She looked up at the clock that was sitting on Asami's desk. It was only 7:48. They still had a little over an hour till they had to get up and get ready for the wedding. Korra contemplated staying cuddled with Asami until then but her stomach and bladder had other ideas. As the avatar tried to get out of the bed without disturbing the sleeping beauty she felt a hand grab her wrist. 

"Hey, where are you going?" Asami asked sleepily with a hint of saddness in her voice. "Hey. Good morning sleepy head. Uhm i-i just really have to. . .uhm go to the bathroom." She said as she rubbed her neck nervously. She twisted her back and it made a loud crackling sound that made Asami cringe. "Geez Ko-" *crack, crack, crack* Korra had begun to fully stretch which resulted in multiple cracking and popping noises. 

Asami just sat there wide eyed with a massive grimace on her face. "What?!" Korra said with a chuckle as she saw Asami looking at her with a weird expression. "Nothing. . .just, ew! Doesn't that hurt?" "Nah, it hurts when I don't do it. . .I'm getting hungry and have to pee. Go back to sleep." She said to the older woman.

"No, i'll meet you down in the kitchen." . . . 

"No, you don't have to. I can go scrounge up something. You should get more rest. There's still an hour before you have to wake up. And after putting up with me last night and early this morning, you could use all the rest you can get." Korra said as she gazed into Asamis eyes. The heiress just rolled over on her back and groaned. "Yeah I guess." She heard Korra chuckle and felt her get off the bed. Asami looked over at the muscular young woman as she tried to fix the bed where she slept, letting her eyes roam her half naked body. She let out a small gasp as the avatar fully stood up. The bulge in her pants seemed to have grown even larger than yesterday. Asami licked her lips as she let her mind wander and started fantasizing about being with the young avatar on a more. . .intimate level. 

Korra had already walked to the bathroom, her face adorned with a bright red blush as she remembers catching Asami eyeing up her member just a few minutes ago. She splashed her face with water and decided that she should probably take a shower to try and calm her and her very hardened member down. 

Korra stood there letting the warm water fall over her toned body. She couldn't stop her mind from wandering back to the raven haired beauty that was absolutely amazing. 'She helped me so much last night. I don't know what I would have done if she hadn't been there.' Korra looked down at her scar, remembering every horrible detail of that nightmare. How could it all have been so real? 

\----------

Asami creeped up to the door, she had a fresh change of clothes for the bender. She listened for a moment to see if she was still in the shower. She furrowed her eyebrows and listened. She could hear something, but she wasn't sure what it was. 'Was Korra. . .singing?' It was faint, but she could hear it. The avatar wasn't half bad. Actually, she had a beautiful voice. . .Asami stood there listening, she had never heard this tune before, but it was beautiful.

"Her eyes shine like a million emeralds,  
Her smile lights up my world like a thousand suns,  
I know in my heart that she is the one,

Dear Asami,  
Mary me, mary me.   
Make my world complete and marry me."

Asami continued to stand there, frozen. A layer of bright red blush appearing on her cheeks as she heard the avatar sing. She continued to listen as she heard the young girl sigh. "Who am I kidding? Asami could never love such a weak person like me." . . . Her jaw dropped open and a small wave of rage enveloped the heiress as she stood there in disbelief as she heard the avatars words. 'What the hell was she talking about?!' Asami reached out to grab the door handle and slam it open, but thought otherwise. She didn't know how well Korra would take it when she found out she'd been eavesdropping. 

She heard the water turn off and hurriedly went back to her room forgetting the pile of clothes in her hands. 

"SAMI!! I need a towel!" The avatar yelled from the bathroom a few minutes later. She heard the heiress walking down the hallway and hid behind the door as she got closer, sticking her hand out to grab it, but nothing touched her hand. She peeked out from the behind the door and saw Asami standing there with the towel hanging over her hand with her other hand folded across her chest while making that sexy smirk Korra loved so much. Korra's faced lit up with a layer of blush as she stood there naked in front of the heiress. The only thing between them was the door. 

"C'mon Sami. Can I have it please? I'm getting cold. And I need to go grab my clothes." We're gonna be late ya'know!" Korra said trying to hide her nervousness, but failed completely. Asami let out a small laugh as she walked up to the door and held the towel out. Korra reached out to grab it quickly but Asami held on as the avatar pulled her closer. 

Their faces were about 2 inches apart and Korra could feel Asamis breath on her lips. She looked down and stepped back not daring to look up because she could feel the intense blush that now covered her entire face. Asami lifted Korras chin so they were face to face. She had a longing in her eyes. 'You have no idea how much I love you Korra. . .'

She then took a step back and let go of the towel. "Go dry off. I'll get your clothes ready in the room." She said before walking off and leaving a very stunned avatar standing in the doorway. 

Korra internally facepalmed herself at lease a dozen times after she closed the door and dried off. 'Dammit! So close. . .so so close! Ugh! You should've just kissed her you dummy.' Korra just shook her head and wrapped the towel around herself but quickly realized she was gonna have issues walking to the room because she had massive hardon. 'Wonderful!' She thought. "Well. . . I hope Asami isn't in the room when I get there." She said to herself and opened the door and headed down the hallway. 

She listened at the door for a second and opened it. She let out a loud gasp as Asami was standing with her back to the door in only her lingerie panty. Asami turned around quickly, her eyes wide and her arms wrapped around her chest. She let out a relieved sigh. "Geez Korra, don't scare me like that. I thought it was someone else. Uhm. . do you think you could close the door?" She said with a chuckle but Korra was just standing there. She gulped loudly amd felt her member throbbing. 'Shit! She's stunning. What I would do to you Ms. Sato.' She thought. Her mouth hanging open slightly. Asami shook her head and walked over to Korra. She pulled her into the room and closed the door. 

"Be careful Korra, if you leave your mouth open any longer you're gonna catch flies!" She said with a giggle and went back to getting her clothes. Korra closed her mouth and shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She was shocked that Asami was so immodest and walked around freely without clothes. Then again this was her room. Korra quickly went to the pile of clothes on the bed and picked through it to see what she was going to wear. 

She wrapped the towel around her waist trying to contain her member and started getting dressed. Asami gasped when she looked over at Korra. It took every ounce of her will power not to attack the girl. 

'Goddamit! Can you please just be mine already?' Asami and Korra both thought to themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

~ Asami ~

I had left the estate 15 minutes before Korra. I had to stop by one of my warehouse's to check on the improvements that were being made on the Sato mobiles, hummingbirds, planes, air ships and mecha tanks. I was very happy with the way things were turning out, Varrick was doing a very good job keeping the company up and running while I took a short leave of absense after my father died and while everything calmed down a bit. I can't believe how far everyone has come. So much has changed, its a little bit crazy.

I let my thoughts wander freely as i drove to Air Temple Island for the festivities. The wedding wasn't until 2pm but they were having a luncheon and get together before the actual wedding started. I wasn't sure why they did that. It was very unusual to have two receptions, one before and one after the wedding, but i wasn't complaining. It's going to be good to see all my old friends and finally be able to let loose and have a good time.

I reached the docks, parked the car and hopped on the boat that would ferry everyone to and from the island. As i sat there i noticed the water outside the boat started changing, like someone was waterbending it. I looked all around a little confused and then heard a sing song laugh that made my heart flutter come from above me. I looked up and saw Korra gliding on the Air Glider i had constructed for her.

She had that goofy side smile that the I just loved so much. "What are you doing? You're gonna get your clothes dirty or wet. . .or both! Do you know how long it takes to iron that?!" I yelled at her trying to be stern.

Korra just laughed again. "Ah, 'Sami you worry too much. Loosen up and enjoy the day. I'll see you at the party" She said and took off into the sky making me shield my eyes as the sun blazed down. I just shook my head and sat back thinking of Korra and of the events that happened the night before and this morning, i could feel a layer of blush starting to cover my face at the thoughts.

——————————

Everyone was laughing and talking and stuffing their faces with the best food republic city had to offer. There were so many new faces here that i had never seen before. Varrick took me around and introduced me to at lease 3 dozen new people who's names i couldn't even begin to remember. After a little while i quickly excused myself from all the introductions when i noticed that Bolin, Opal, Jinora and Kai were all sitting together at one of the tables and decided to go and say hello to my young friends.

"Asami!! You made it!" Bolin said with a bit too much enthusiasm. He stood up and lifted me into one of his tight hugs that knocked the air right out of me. "Of course Bo, I wouldn't miss it. But I do miss breathing!" I gasped out. "Oh, yeah, my bad!" Bolin said with a nervous chuckle as he gently put me down. Jinora, Kai and Opal came up to hug me soon after i caught my breath again. Jinora stepped to the side so she could hug me last.

"Its so good to see you Asami!" Jinora said as she gave me one of the tightest hugs I've ever felt her give. "How have you been?. . . How's Korra?" She asked with a smirk. The question caught me way off guard and made me blush deeply.

Jinora just giggled and shook her head. "Its okay Asami, don't worry. I'm not here to judge. I'm happy for you. She loves you, you know? I can see it every time she looks at you. I've noticed it since before she was poisoned. You two make an amazing couple." I just smiled sheepishly and thanked her, hugging her tightly before walking away to greet the rest of my friends.

I noticed that everyone was in a pretty cheery mood. Even Lin, who came up and gave me very a big hug.

Lin: "Hey kid. How's it going?. . .How are you holding up?" She asked very carefully.

Asami: "Hey Lin, i'm doing okay. Just taking things one day at a time. I've been doing better now that me and Korra have been spending more time together."

Lin raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly.

Lin: "You two are perfect for each other. Don't let her slip away. She needs you, and you need her. I can see the love you have for her Asami. Don't worry, i'm not judging you two in any way. Over these last 5 years, you and Korra have opened my eyes to great things, and made me accept parts of myself that I kept pushing down. Even though I know I could never replace your parents, I want you and Korra to know that I love you both very much, as if you were my own daughters. And I will do anything and everything in my power to protect you from now until the day I die. That is a promise." She pulled me into another tight hug when she noticed the tears coming from my eyes that I just couldn't hold in anymore.

Asami: "I love you Lin. . .thank you so much. That means a lot to me. You have no idea. I'll be sure to tell Korra when I find her." I wiped my tears away and smiled. "So, does that mean I can call you mom?" I asked with a chuckle. Lin just looked at me with a smile and shook her head.

Lin: "Whatever floats your boat kid." And with that she walked away still smiling.

ʻCrap my makeup.ʻ I pulled out my pocket mirror and inspect my face, hoping that it isn't smudged too much. ʻNope, all good.ʻ

After greeting everyone and catching up with acquaintances, i noticed that Korra was still no where to be found. Or Mako. I decided to try and look for them.

I had a sinking feeling in my gut and I couldn't figure out why. ʻShe wouldn't be with him would she? I mean, what if he apologized and got all mushy and she took him back? Noooo, she wouldn't do that to me.ʻ *gasp* "Oh no, I don't think Mako knows about Korra's member, I don't think she's ever told him. . shit! How is he gonna react if he finds out?"

ʻWhere the hell are they? I need to find them before he flips.ʻ

———————————

~ Korra ~

I walked down to the pavilion because Mako said he needed to talk to me about something. He said it was really important and that it couldn't wait. I was worried that something had happened, but that went away when I saw him standing there.

He looked up at me and gave me this look that I couldn't figure out at all. It was a mixture of lust, longing, sadness and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on.

Mako: "Korra, i'm so glad you came. I thought you wouldn't. . . .Why are you wearing a suit? Don't girls usually wear dresses? You look like a guy."

Korra: "I like suits. And i heard from. . .someone that i look good in them. So i decided to wear it. And why wouldn't I? You said it was really important. And I can't just ignore you." I said a little sarcastically. "So what's up? Wha'd you want to talk about?"

He took a big step towards me and was now about 2 feet away from me. I stepped back half a step and looked at his face. It was very pained.

Mako: "Look, i- I know things haven't been going so great between us. . .and I know that I messed up a lot before with you and Asami. . ." he paused and closed the gap between us and grabbed my hands. "Korra, i- I love you. And I want you back. But forever this time."

Before I could even think about what he said he smashed his lips into mine and kissed me hard. He definitely caught me by suprize. I pulled back right away and took a wide step back.

Korra: "Mako i- i'm sorry. I can't do this. I just. . .-" I had to pause and gather my thoughts. The look on his face was horrible. Hate and rage and anger and sadness. "I'm in love with someone else. I've always been in love with this person. I just couldn't accept it before. Mako. . . .my feelings for you. . .they died a long time ago."

He stepped towards me again. This time he grabbed my forearms and slammed me againsed one of the post's.

Mako: "No! I can't accept that! We belong together. Whoever it is. He's not worth it. You belong with me Korra! No one else." He was livid.

I could feel my arms being bruised and burned as he held me against the post.

Korra: "Mako. .p-please your hurting me! Let go!" I said trying to kick him away.

He pushed harder and smashed his lips onto mine again. He shoved his tongue down my throat which made me want to gag. I tried kicking him off but his rage was making his adrenaline pump which made him stronger. I could've went into the avatar state but I didn't want to hurt him.

He finally stopped his oral assault on me and just stared. "Tell me you didn't feel anything just then? Tell me you love me!" He shouted.

Korra: "I'm sorry Mako. . .I don't love you in that way. I'm in love with someone else."

His eyes turned pure black for a second and I swear I saw vaatu in them. "You will love me again." He said with venom laced words and pined me to the post with one hand. He took the other and started feeling me up. As soon as his hand started going down I knew I was screwed.

Korra: "No Mako! Please stop! Don't do that. Please!" I begged him to stop but he wasn't listening. Then his expression went blank as I felt his hand on my member. Oh no. "Mako. . .please liste-"

He glared at me. His eyes turned dark and I could see the steam radiating off of him.

Mako: "You're a man? YOU'RE A FUCKING MAN?!" He screamed at me. "I can't believe this. You're a freak! You're a fucking freak of nature. I can't believe I ever loved you. I can't believe I wanted to sleep with you."

His words cut me like Zaheers knife. Except this hurt more. I couldn't stop the tears from overflowing. He stepped back and looked at me with a disgusted expression.

Mako: "No wonder you're wearing a suit. It all makes sense now. I don't even know who you are anymore. No one will ever love you when they find out what a freak you are." He looked me up and down. "You're an abomination. You don't belong alive. How could your parents love and raise you knowing what a freak of nature you are? How do you think your next boyfriend will react?" He chuckled. "You're gonna die alone. And I will make sure to kick your future boyfriends ass and then humiliate you so that they get the message."

I couldn't hold it in anymore. "Shut the fuck you piece of shit. How dare you talk to me like that. I am NOT an abomination. And people love me for me, because they aren't judgmental assholes like you. You wanna know something else? I won't die alone. Because I will have my beautiful girlfriend and future wife by my side until the day I die. So you better stay the fuck away from Asami before I kick your ass you asshole!"

His face priceless. But I was terrified. I didn't mean for that to slip out about Asami. We werent even together. I didn't ask her out yet. I could see the wheels turning in his head and his expression changed from shocked to pure anger.

Mako: "You're dating ASAMI? How fucking dare you. She can't possibly love you. You're a freak. She's probably just pitying you." He started shaking his head. "So you're a dyke and a freak. . .two abominations in one. . . .Get the fuck away from me. And for your sake, stay out of my way. I don't take kindly to freak homosexuals!" And with that he stormed off.

I collapsed to my knees as every single word he said cut me open and stung.

ʻI'm not a freak. Am I? Am I an abomination? Asami doesn't just pity me does she?ʻ

I got up from the pavilion and walked to the stairs by the dock. I couldn't stop crying. Tears were streaming down my face. ʻI'm not okay. But I have to act like I am. I can't let anybody see me like this. Especially Asami.ʻ

A fresh wave of sorrow flew over me and I held my face in my hands and cried harder than i've cried in a long time.

——————————

~ Asami ~

I decided to walk down to the pavilion to see if anyone was there. No one was. I looked over to the stairs where people had walked up from the docks and I thought I saw someone.

I carefully walked down to the waters edge and saw Korra sitting there with her face in her hands. I was still pretty far away, but i could make out the movements of her shoulders. She was crying. Panic flew over me and I ran down to her side. "Korra are yo-. . . "

I saw her jump when she heard me. "Asami. . .wh-ye- uhm. .yeah i'm okay." She said looking away trying to hide her tears from me. "I just needed some time alone. To. . .deal with a couple things."

Asami: "You can talk to me about anything you know? Don't be ashamed or try to hide your tears from me. I-I'm here for you. And I always will be." I said while placing my hand on Korra's, causing us both to light up with a layer of blush.

Korra: "I know 'Sami. I know. I'll tell you another time though. Maybe later. I don't want to ruin today. This will only make you very very upset, and I don't want to cause anymore tension between you and . . . yeah, i'll tell you later. . . We should get back to the party. The ceremony is gonna start soon.

Asami: *sigh* "Okay, tell me later. Well, wait, hold on, Lin came to talk to me and she wanted me to tell you what she said. She said that these past 5 years you and me have opened her eyes." I put my hand on her shoulder and scooted closer to her. "She also said that she knows she could never replace our parents, but she wants us both to know that she loves us both very much just like we are her own daughters. And you know how hard that must have been for her to admit."

Korra was just looking at me with those beautiful sparkling eyes as if she was lost in a dream land. "Did she really say all of that?" Korra asked me. I just raised my eyebrows.

Asami: "No she didn't, I just decided to make it up" I said as sarcastically as possible.

Korra: "You're such a smart ass. . . .I- Wow. I love Lin, she's really helped me a lot these past years. . . .So does that mean we can call her mom now?" She asked jokingly with a hint of seriousness.

Asami: "I asked her the same thing and she said whatever floats your boat kid. So i'll take that as a yes!" I said with a slight laugh. Korra was chuckling lightly and wiped away her tears. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

We sat there for a little while more, but then I started to stand up and fix my dress. Korra smoothed out her suit a bit and I grabbed her hand and led her back to the party. Her face was a deep red. ʻGod I love this woman.ʻ

—————————

When Mako and Korra first made eye contact when we got to our seats she looked scared and hurt. But when I put my hand on her shoulder she seemed to relax a little bit. She forced a smile and that's when I knew something was terribly wrong. She never has to force a smile, and when she does, she's trying to hide something.

The seating arrangements were a bit awkward at first for everyone. I was supposed to be on Korra's right side, but when i noticed the way Mako was looking at her i switched with her right away and sat in between them. I couldn't figure it out, his expression was almost disgusted with a bit of hate and jealousy all mixed together.

For the first 10 minutes, he kept glaring at me and Korra. Mostly me. Why? I have no idea. I couldn't figure it out. After a few more minutes he asked Prince Wu to switch seats with him. Wu said yes of course after seeing Mako's very terrifying expression, and moved to sit next to me. Wu looked up at me and we both shrugged and turned back to the ceremony.

I couldn't really focus on anything except Korra. I could feel the tension from her and Mako. It was actually very uncomfortable. I kept glancing over at her just to make sure she was okay. She wouldn't look at me, so I reached over and grabbed her hand intertwining our fingers. She finally looked at me then. Her eyes were filled with a million emotions. Happiness, sadness, pain, love, hurt. . .

She looked forward again after a few seconds and I could feel Mako staring at me. I looked over and I saw him glaring. It was different. Like he was about to explode. I could see steam coming from his hands as he looked back and forth between our hands and my face. Wu noticed and slid closer to me which made me want to chuckle but I held it in.

Bolin: "I now pronounce you man and wife!. . .You may now do the thing!"

And with that everyone stood up and applauded as Zhu Li tipped Varrick back and kissed him. I looked over at Korra only to find her already looking at me. Her beautiful blue eyes focused on my face with that sexy crooked smile that gave me chills. "Well finally! Its about time they did the thing." She said with a chuckle while clapping.

Varrick and Zhu Li were walking down the isle and everyone was gathering their things to head back to the temple to wait for the second reception to start at sundown. We sat back down and I looked over to see if Mako was still there. He wasn't.

Asami: "Hey Wu, where did Mako go?

Wu: "I'm not sure, he got all pissed off and broody when you and Korra started holding hands. He melted his chair a bit from all the heat he was radiating. He must have gone to get a drink or something."

ʻHoly shit, he melted his chair.ʻ Me and Korra looked at each other. Her eyes were filled with worry and pain. *sigh* "Are you okay?" I asked her.

Korra: "Yeah, i'm just. . .i'm fine." She frowned. "But. . .we should just let him go. Don't let him ruin tonight."

I knew she was lying.

She stood up and walked away back to the reception. I noticed burn marks on the arms of her suit. ʻWhat the hell happened?ʻ I looked at Wu who just shrugged and we both got up and headed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, before people start taring my head off, yes, in this story Korra is a intersex (hermaphrodite). Not a man, as Mako so ignorantly stated. Simply a woman born with the reproductive organs of a man.


End file.
